


Plus one

by Rinnerbeth



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnerbeth/pseuds/Rinnerbeth
Summary: "We should do this!" Jk said shoving his spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. His tear streaked face suddenly excited."You want to add to the amount of weddings we have to attend." Tae scoffed rubbing the towel against his hair. "Thats 10 wedding, Jeongguk.""But no singles tables, No shitty blind hook ups by well meaning married friends, No going it alone! I will be the best wingman.""You'll be the worst wingman." Tae laughed tossing the towel at him. "This isnt about..""No! Its not about him! I just dont want to show up alone after saying I'd have a date!" Tae looked at him sceptically... And then Jk was in tears again.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"Juuuuusssst read it." Jk laughs as he buttons his dress shirt while he sits in front of him on the hotel bed.

"Alright." Tae shakes out his arms and lifts the note cards in front of his face, already dressed in his tux. "We've known each other almost our whole lives and from the start our friendship was like one continuous sleepover.." 

Tae stops when he hears Jk scoff as he starts to tie his tie. 

"What?" He sighs letting his hands fall to his sides. 

"Continuous sleepover?" He chuckles looking up at Tae with a smirk. 

"Its an allegory for our friendship and how we are growing apart." Tae huffs.

"Just what everyone wants in a best man speech. You whining about how Jimin is married noe and nothing will ever be than saaammmee." Jk dissolves into a fake sob.

"So what do you suggest then!?" Tae glares. "I am losing him. He will be one of the others. The people who get married and never have time anymore."

"Boohoo." Jk rolls his eyes. "I had time." He mumbles to himself.

Taes anger dissipates a bit. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Tae sits beside him and fiddles with the note cards.

"Its fine." Jk stands quickly and looks in the mirror parting his hair and combing it. "Not like he cared when he started sleeping with that hoe from accounting."

"He didnt!!!" Tae looks on in shock as Jk shrugs.

"Yep." Jk sighs. "Lets fuck this party up!" 

"Lets be respectable wedding guests." He eyes his friend warily. "Plus, I heard Jung Hoseok will be here." He slips in quietly.

"The guy you kissed all of one time in college." Jk chuckles sliding his jacket on.

"It was magical!" 

"It was 2 years ago!!" 

At the reception everyone laughs when Tae brings up one of the many stories of Jimin being Jimin and raises his glasses wishing him and his new wife a happy marriage. Jimin immediately hugs him and thanks him.

"It was my pleassure." Tae smiles the best he can when Jimins new wife pulls him in for a hug. 

Its not like he hates her. He doesnt! Shes great! He just hates that he is losing his best friend. 

He flops into the seat at the singles table where Jeongguk is nursing his drink.

"Ya listen t'me." He laughs manically. 

"Are you drunk!?" Tae watches as Jk starts sliding sideways. "In the time i made a speech you got hammered?"

"Yep!" Jk lifts his glass. "If you'll excusse me." He slurs and starts dancing away. 

Tae sighs as he stands to follow running into no other than Jung Hoseok. 

"Hey! Taehyung!" 

"Jung Hoseok!" He mentally kicks himself as hes pulled into a hug and watches as Jk flails around the dance floor. 

"Its been so long!"

"It sure has." Tae nods. "Wanna dance?" Watch Jung Hoseok dance is like a gift to humanity.

"Sure!" He smiles and it has Tae feeling giddy. 

They talk about college and what theyve done since then. Laughing about the faithful night only a week before graduation when theyd drunkenly made out for hours. Until Tae hears Jk yell his name. 

"Dude! Feel this kids skin. Its so soft!" Tae hits his head as he watched Jk rubbing some poor unassuming 12 year olds arm.

"Need help?" Hoseok asks and Tae nods gratefully. 

They manage to direct Jk to the hall their room is on. 

"Are you guys like.."

"Friends." Tae cuts Hoseok off. "Since like.. Sophomore year."

"Oh yeah! I remember him! He looks so different. Tattoos and muscles." Tae cringes. 

He has muscles too.. Ok maybe not Jk level muscles but still.

"Are you sure hes going to be alright?"

"Jk is a unique creature. He could drink a keg alone and my one worry would be vandalism.. Of his own stuff." He smiles brightly when Hoseok laughs.

Then leans forward to kiss him.

"Whoa." Hoseoks hand is on his chest. And then his hand is in his face. "Engaged." 

"Have you had that on all night!?" Tae grabs his hand bewildered.

"Yeah." Hoseok laughs. "Had it on for three months now."

"Shit. Im so sorry!" 

Hoseok just shrugs. 

"Hes working. So i had to come stag." Tae just nods and smiles as Jung Hoseok raves about his amazing fiance. Trying his best not to glare. He doesnt care when it starts to rain as he walks back into the hotel.

When he gets back to the room Jk is sitting on the bed with a tub of ice cream in his lap and crying uncontrollably. 

"Oh man." Tae pulls at his tie. "What happened?" He grabs a towel and tries to dry himself.

"My brothers getting married." He sniffs shoveling more ice cream into his mouth. 

"Yikes." 

"That asshole is always a step ahead of me! Like.. Like.. I could be there but that fucking asshole just breaks up with me after years.. YEARS TAEHYUNG!" He yells and Tae flinched.

"I know bud. He sucks." He sighs. "Jung Hoseok is engaged." He huffs falling onto the other bed and staring at the ceiling. "Like why be all touching and flirty if youre taken?" 

"What happened?" Jk asks wiping his face and ignoring his pain gladly.

"I went in for a kiss and he starts waving his engagement ring around."

"Fuck. Thats rough." He holds up the tub of ice cream and Tae waves his hand.

"Jung Hoseok is engaged." Tae groans covering his face. "Im going to be alone forever."

"Same." Jk jabs the spoon into his ice cream. 

"I have six more weddings this summer." Tae groans even louder.

"4.. Ive got four.. Or.. I guess five now."

"I hate the singles table. Its like yo im so glad you came to my wedding please let me make it super obvious you cant find love." Tae sits up and pulls off his shoes letting them fly where they want.

"Then they try and introduce you to their single friend that would be "sooo good for you." Spare me karen!" Jk rolls his eyes.

"Its like they saw thirty coming and said i cant possibly be unwed!" 

Its quiet a moment and then Jk starts hitting his bed. 

"Tae! Taehyung!" Tae peeks over at him. "Lets go together."

"What?" Tae responds flatly.

"We should do this!" Jk said shoving his spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. His tear streaked face suddenly excited.

"You want to add to the amount of weddings we have to attend." Tae scoffed rubbing the towel against his hair. "Thats 12 weddings, Jeongguk."

"But no singles tables, No shitty blind hook ups by well meaning married friends, No going it alone! I will be the best wingman."

"You'll be the worst wingman." Tae laughed tossing the towel at him. "This isnt about.."

"No! Its not about him! I just dont want to show up alone after saying I'd have a date!" Tae looked at him sceptically... And then Jk was in tears again.

Tae pulls himself up and sits next to Jk rubbing his back. 

"Fuck em." 

"I dont want to do this alone." Jk sputters. Tae nods wiping Jks face with his palm.

"Alright." 

"Yeah?" Jk looks up hopefully.

"Yeah." Tae sighs and then smiles. "Itd be more fun with you anyway."

"You fuckin right." 

Then Taes eyes go wide as Jk starts to heave. He quickly grabs an ice bucket and holds it infront of his face.

"Oh boy. Sooo much fun." Tae laughs when Jk flips him off as he throws up in the bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey bitch." Tae shoves Jks arm to no avail. So he honks the horn making Jk jump.

"Asshole!" He groans wiping his mouth. 

"Youre home." Tae pops the trunk as Jk stumbles out of the car. 

"Fuck you very much." 

"See you next weekend for Namjoon's wedding." Tae calls and he slams the trunk shut grunting as he climbs the stairs to his front porch. Extending his middle finger as Tae honks before pulling away.

Jk walks into his house dropping his bag by the couch. 

Boxes litter his living room with big black letters that say "Brians shit" across the side. 

Because fuck Brian!

He diligently ignores the chaos around him and takes a much needed shower.

He flips through his phone as he attempts to cook dinner. Half paying attention while drinking scotch from a mug.

When he looks up his food is burnt and he kicks the cabinet before dumping it out and walking away.

Tae on the other hand is searching for a replacement best friend. Calling friends he hardly hangs out with to go out. 

His hard work is quickly proving to be fruitless and he caves calling the last person he can think of. 

"Hey Dad." 

"Hey Tae. How was Jimins wedding?"

"As expected. Lavish." He picks at his nails. "Wanna do something?"

"Sure. Golf tomorrow?" Tae rolls his eyes but agrees. Its not like he has anything better to do. His work affords him far too much down time. 

He realizes, however extremely late, that he hates golf. Its too late now as he is parked in front of his childhood home. 

Letting himself in is a mistake as well. His Dads girlfriends kids run up hitting his legs with foam swords.

"INTRUDER!" One screams. 

"Hey guys."

"INTRUDER!" The other yells narrowly missing Taes dick. Can you hit kids?

No.. No you cant.

"Sorry Taehyung." Cindy says grabbing her sons. "Its so nice to see you."

"Yeah.. Me too." Why is he awkward!? I mean besides the fact that his Dad seems to be playing house in the house he grew up in. "Where's my Dad?" He asks blocked another swipe to his crotch.

"He will be right down." She smiles as she pulls the boys away. 

"Thanks." He smiles tightly as she redirects the kids to the other room. 

His Father doesnt take long and before he knows it hes in the blistering heat watching his Dad carve a hole in the sand trap.

"Cindy spend a lot of time there?" He asks semi casually.

"Well she would wouldnt she?" His Dad shrugs finally getting the ball on the rough.

"Why?" Tae asks as he concentrates on the ball at his feet.

"Well i proposed to her and she said yes." Tae nearly misses the ball entirely sending it too far on the green. "We suck." His Dad adds.

"When were you going to tell me you were getting married? Again!" Tae gapes at his father who shrugs.

"I just did. This is me telling you."

"Fuck." Tae mumbles rubbing his forehead. "Ever think maybe you werent meant for marriage? Because two failed marriages is like.." 

"I dont think of them as failures Taehyung." 

"Um.. Youre divorced? Is that not failing?" He asks as his Dad hits his ball.

"No. I was with your mother for a long time. Learned a lot." Tae groans thinking of his mother. Her leaving after 16 years of marriage. Him still young and devastated by the whole thing that seemingly blind sided his happy childhood. 

That was the moment he decided not to get married until he found the perfect partner thus dooming him to a slew of unsuccessful relationships. If you could even call the few weeks he was with anyone a relationship.

"Be my best man?" His Dad asks interrupting his internal storm.

"What!? No Dad." He scoffs.

"Just think about it Taehyung." His Dad pleads as he shakes his head when Tae misses the hole again.

He tries his best to forget about it. To think of literally anything else. He does a damn good job as he picks up Jk for another road trip to another wedding. 

Jk is his normal self. Well normal for when theyre together. Loud and distracting. 

Which is exactly what Tae needs.

They dont get the singles table but Jk is about as good a wingman as a chair. They sit in the shuttle of guest to take them back to the reception after the wedding and Jk prattles on about Brian.

"He took the books. Like i dont read!" 

"You dont read." Tae laughs.

"Its not like i cant read i just choose not to." Jk shoves him. "He thinks im stupid. Well fuck you guy! Im still the executive manager!" 

"You tell em Jk." Tae holds up his fist and Jk bumps it. "Now find me a man."

Jk sighs and looks around the shuttle quickly before pointing diagonally. 

"Gay." He slumps back in his seat.

"You cant know that."

"The fuck i cant." Jk sits up again leaning over toward Tae. "My gaydar is excellent. Plus.. Rainbow bow tie." 

Tae looks again and sure enough. Rainbow bow tie. 

"I dont know.. Whats my in here?" He leans into Jks side. "Like how do i approach this?"

Jk sighs. "Stand up."

"What?" 

"Stand up." Jk says slowly. When Tae stands so does Jk clearing his throat a bit and Tae half expects him to yell something ridiculous. "Good luck." He whispers and then Tae is flying across the aisle into the empty seat.

They bow tie guy looks at him wide eyed as Tae chuckles nervously. 

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Sorry. Tripped a bit trying to make a smooth entrance." Tae rights himself and slides into the seat beside bow tie guy. "Im Taehyung."

"Harold." He extends his hand palm down and Tae is already gathering a list of why this wont work before they've even started talking. 

It doesnt stop him from spending the night with him. Making idle chit chat, flirting and even hooking up before he makes his escape.

When he stumbles into his and Jk shared room Jk sits up more looking confused by his presence.

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing." Tae rolls his eyes. "Nice wingman skills."

"I mean it worked." 

"Is that your skill? Youll body check me into presumably gay men?" He sits on the edge of his bed and kicks off his shoes.

"Maybe." Jk laughs. "Why are you back? Having performance issues?" 

"No asshole." Tae laughs tossing his crumpled tie at him. "His name was Harold." He shudders.

"Jeongguk, Taehyung." Jk point to each of them.

"Too gay." He knows its coming but sighs when Jk groans and throws his head back.

"Youre too picky!" Jk says loudly.

"I know what i want!" Tae yells back defensively. 

"Yeah. Not too tall, or short. Gay but not too gay. Hot but not annoyingly so." He opens his mouth to continue but Tae cuts him off. 

"Funny and smart and we mesh well and i wont see myself getting bored with them after five minutes."

"Were you bored after five minutes?" Tae nods. 

"Getting to know people is boring. He works as a bank teller. Dull. The way his voice just wahh wahh wahh like a peanuts character."

"Maaan. Nice weekend im going to interrogate the person first." Tae just shrugs stepping out of his pants. "Dude nice boxers."

Tae looks down and smacks the heal of his hand to his head. The bright rainbow boxers are NOT his.

"Fuck my life."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait!" Tae holds up a finger as he downs the rest of his Champaign. "Alright, les go."

"Alcoholic much?" Jk laughs holding out his arm to Tae who seems to be a bit unsteady on his feet. 

"Pre-wedding parties are the literal worse." He says leaning heavily on his friend and not understanding how Jk, who just downed four glasses, his possibly leading him anywhere.

"I dont know." Jk shrugs. "No worse than the last wedding we went to."

"Brett." Tae fake gags. 

"He was perfectly fine youre just a snob." Jk laughs when Tae fails at his attempts to trip him and instead almost falls himself. "Watch it. Youll fuck up that pretty face then no one will want you."

"Fuck yourself Jeongguk." 

"How do you think i make it through _Taehyung_?" He laughs again when Taes nose scrunches up. 

"You think youll ever get married?" Tae asks as hes led out of the cocktail party. 

"Sure. Eventually when im not a disgruntled asshole. Find someone who doesnt mind me.."

"My dads getting married again." Tae blurts out in the middle of Jk talking. 

"Wow. Thats awesome." Tae rolls his eyes. "Or not."

"Hes been divorced twice and this lady is barely older than me." 

"Well," Jeongguk bites at his lip a little before speaking. Tae can tell hes nervous. "My parents are still married and hate each other. They stayed together for me and my brother but at what cost? All i can picture is how they sit there at dinner, silent. When youre parents became unhappy they went looking for happiness." Jk shrugs. 

And now Tae is thinking. His mom was pretty miserable before she left and they fought for months before she left and now his mom is happy and his dad is .. Well he seems happy. 

"Dont over work your brain Tae. I see steam." 

Tae chuckles and kicks Jks shin. They collapse in their shitty room laughing and watching movies while listening to other guests partying still.

The hotel sucks but there is a pool. So instead of staying in the smelly ass room the next morning they change and head down to the pool. 

A child sits staring daggers at Jk as he leans against the side of the pool. 

"Go away." He whispers. That usually works. His tattoos scare people but not this kid. He stares and moves closer.

Jk gently pushes his float away.

"Min get away from him! Im so sorry." The woman next to Taehyung yells. "Jesus hes so creepy."

"Dont say that!" Another woman says. 

"I woke up to him in my face the other day. He said he likes my skin and wanted to take it. Hes a serial killer in the making." Tae laughs.

"Sorry." He covers his mouth.

"Its fine. Kids a weirdo." She shrugs making Tae laugh again.

"Can i ask you something?" She looks to Tae rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"Sure." Tae lifts his sun glasses into his hair.

"Are you one of those gay guys that only dates like big burly men that look like gang members?" 

"Hana!" The other woman screeches. "Sorry my sister can be a bit.. Homophobic." 

"Its an honest question!" Hana defends herself.

"Him?" Tae chuckles watching Jk kick the water. "No i have more self respect than that." 

"Is he horrible?" Hanas sister asks eyeing Jk.

"I mean no. Hes great. But not like.. Emotionally available." Tae shrugs.

"I dont need emotionally available." She smirks.

Jk is restless the later that day at the wedding. It could have to do with Taes friend Hyunsik literally balling his eyes out as he says his vows. 

"Im out." Jk says before the ceremony is even over and tries to walk away. Luckily Tae moves fast grabbing his arm. 

"Stop it." He chuckles holding his arm. 

"Is he in pain!? Is this an arranged marriage?" Tae bites his knuckles trying not to laugh until he hears someone shush Jk. 

That would be a no. No one shushes Jk but him.

"Listen lady." Tae glares. "Why dont you just.. Shush your damn self." 

"Boom!" Jk says too loud earning him glares from several people. "Spare me. Oh look hes crying again." 

Tae is trying so very hard not to laugh. 

Luckily the ceremony ends after a very wet, very uncomfortable looking kiss and Jk stands to leave. 

"Jeongguk.."

"Taehyung, thats Minjae. He thinks youre hot." Tae turns to the man sitting behind Jk as he slips out rushing down the aisle in front of the bride and groom.

"Hey." Minjae waves. His cheeks are pink with embarrassment. 

The reception is fun at least. They play drinking games and its really close to all the keggers they went to in college. 

Thankfully Jk and Tae are pros at this. So they team up on beer pong against the bride and groom.

"You got this." Jk says rubbing his shoulders. "Take em out."

Tae takes a deep breath and aims. Minjae cheers just as hes releases the ball and it hits the rim and flys away.

"Seriously?" He groans. 

"S'cool Tae." Jk pats his ass and they switch spots.

Hyunsik misses because hes literally always sucked. And Jk smirks. He aims and shots and even with the annoying cheers from Minjae he makes it.

"Boom bitch.. Shit sorry." Tae laughs when Hyunsiks wifes mouth drops open. "Not you. Youre not a bitch. Maybe him."

"Shut up." Tae pinches his arm laughing. 

After one more game Tae and Minjae end up out on the balcony while Jk flirts with the lady from the pool. 

He had always enjoyed the misguided attention of straight women. Hed eventually tell her she was barking up the wrong tree. 

Tae however stumbles into their room the next morning rubbing his temples.

"Too gay?"

"Too loud." Tae corrects. "Who yells every time someone is about to shoot in beer pong. Read the room dip shit."

"I got a girls number." Tae looks up at a napkin Jk is holding and they both laugh.

"Useful."

"Never know. Men are assholes. Maybe i will switch teams." Jk waits a moment as Tae eyes his sceptically until Jk is turning red from trying to hold in his laughter.

"I will too. If you switch teams i will to." Tae laughs.

"Cold day in hell."


	4. Chapter 4

"im sorry sir there is only one room available." The woman at reception says. Jk peeks at Tae who is glaring at the side of his face.

"Thats fine." Jk says quickly handing over his credit card. 

"It has one bed." She looks between them.

"Umm.."

"We will take it." Tae sighs. "Who forgets to book a room?"

"5 weddings Tae. I was invited to five weddings." Jk smiles politely at the lady watching them as he signs the room agreement.

"Six." Tae jabs his finger in Jks ribs. 

"Fuck." He laughs batting Taes hand away. "At least its a double bed." 

"Do they actually have rooms with singles?" Tae asks the receptionist.

"Smaller bed and breakfasts." She says taking the paperwork. "Enjoy your night gentlemen."

"He snores." Jk says taking his credit card back and Tae kicks him in the ass. 

The wedding is standard but very.. Straight. Yeah.. A loooootttt of straight people. And old.. Lot of old people. So Tae ends up hanging out with Jk the whole time. 

"Hows work?" He asks swirling his olive around in his drink. 

"Same old. _Gregor_ is overly friendly."

"Gregor? He lookin for some sexy tattoo time?" Tae bats his eyebrows.

"Sure. If its from Brian." Tae cringes.

"Accounting hoe?"

Jk nods giving a tight smile. "Accounting hoe." He agrees. "I think he is trying to avoid being fired."

"Oh my god! You CAN fire him!" Tae hits his arm. "Why didnt you fire him!?"

"Thats petty as fuck." Jk chuckles grabbing Taes hand so he stops getting hit.

"Better person than i am." Tae shrugs holding Jks hand. Its not weird really. They do it occasionally. Snuggle and hold hands. Usually when they are extremely drunk and its never meant more than friends stuff to them.

"Lets find some people our age." Jk says before downing the rest of his drink and Tae follows suit. 

This turns into probably the most fun either of them have had since beer pong. 

Its like college. Poor decisions and excessive drinking but they stick together so they know theyll make it back where theyre suppose to be... Maybe.

Well they do get lost... Like really fucking lost.

"Im so tired." Tae groans leaning against the wall of a store. "Pretty." He sighs looking at the row of flowers in the window.

"Useless." Jk laughs stopping to grab Taes hand. 

"What!? Flowers are pretty! And they smell nice!" 

"Sure Taehyung. They also die. Its like the biggest waste of money."

"You tattooed a flower on you!" Tae argues stumbling along after him.

"Distinct difference. Thats forever." He looks around and back at Tae. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Down town?" Tae shrugs.

"You said the hotel was this way!" Jk rubs his face roughly.

"Umm..." Tae taps his chin and looks around. "Street signs?"

"Yeah the corner of Taes a moron and im going to kill you!" Tae nearly falls over laughing as he pulls out his phone. 

"Whats the name of our hotel?" Jk pulls out his wallet and take out the key card.

"Executive suites."

"Ahhh so basically we are .. Ha! 0.5 miles in the wrong direction." He giggles to himself. "Ive had fun though." 

Suddenly Taes sitting on the side walk pulling off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" He looks up at Jk who has his arms crossed but hes smiling.

And all Tae can think is.. God hes so handsome.

"Earth to Tae. I said do you need help?" Tae blushes and holds out his hand but when Jk grabs it he plants himself.

"Carry me?" 

"Fine." Jk groans. "You owe me." 

"Lots of snuggles." He smiles when Jk scoffs. 

This is the same too. Tae getting carried on Jks back. So Taes not sure why it feels .. Off.

When the finally reach the hotel hes dropped on his feet at their door and looses his balance tumbling back and hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"Ow." He laughs and winces when theres a stinging feeling on his arm.

"Shit. Im so sorry." Jk fumbles to his side as he inspects his elbow.

"Well shit." He laughs as Jk inspects his scrape. Really close. Too close. God he smells good.

Looks good too with his lips puckered like that. Blowing on his elbow.

"Jeongguk." Tae whispers making him look at him.

Taes about to do something stupid. He knows its stupid as he reaches up taking Jks face in his hand. Running his thumb along his cheek. Its so so stupid. 

So why doesnt it feel stupid. 

"Tae." Its so quiet and so sweet. Jks voice is always so sweet even when hes loud. When his voice goes deep and threatening too. Its still sweet. 

So when their lips finally meet he groans. 

Then his pulling at him. Wanting more. 

"Wait, wait." Jk laughs. Tae holds his breath expecting him to freak out but he doesnt. "We're in the hall."

"Our rooms right there." Tae points out and the both hurry to the door. Tae kissing his nape as he struggles to get it open. 

When the door finally swings open Jk spins grabbing his neck and kissing him again. Pushing him against the wall inside their room and making these amazing sounds.

Which confused Tae because this is usually when hes mentally criticizing who hes with for being too quiet or too loud or annoying.

Jk sounds sweet.

"Pants." Is huffed against his mouth and he nods finding that theyre already unbuttoned. 

"You too. And.. And." Tae watches as his tattooed hand unbuckles his belt. 

"And?" Jk looks up questioningly.

"Shirt." Tae bites his lip. His friend is hot and he is aware and if theyre doing this hes fucking touching him! Jk chuckles and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"You too, gorgeous." And now Tae is blushing again. 

"You.. You think.." He stutters looking down as he quickly unbuttons his own shirt. 

"Who doesnt?" Jk shrugs off his shirt. The dim light above them in the dark room casting shadows over his muscle and tattoo covered body. 

"Youre so hot." Tae blurts out in his daze reaching out and dragging his fingers across the black ink littering his shoulder and onto his chest but only on the one side. 

"Thanks." 

Taes fingers run up his neck and to his ear that is hot under his fingers. Now knowing hes blushing too.

Then theyre kissing again. Shirts hanging open. Pants bunched at their feet. 

Its an uncoordinated mess. Theyre falling into bed, then off it. Laughing as the continue to kiss and pull off their remaining clothes. 

Theyre a half drunken mess but Tae can feel it. How in sync their jumbled up encounter is. 

He doesnt want it to end. Doesnt want to stop running his hands through his hair and along his taunt muscles. His amazingly intricate tattoos. 

They collapse in a tangle of sweaty limbs. 

The next morning they are quiet. Careful around each other. Not very them at all.

It isnt until Tae is pulling up outside Jks house and hops out of the car helping him get his luggage from the trunk that Jk laughs.

"What?"

"You." Jk shakes his head taking his bag. 

"What!?" Tae stares with wide eyes not knowing what hes done.

"Nothing. See you." He chuckles again and hugs Tae kissing his temple. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, see you."

Tae sits in his car after driving home in another silent tense ride. 

Flashes of the night before flickering through his mind. He shutters slightly when his brain registers Jks voice panting Tae. 

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

They hang out usually. Between weddings they hang out. Or they use to before.

But they hadnt seen each other in 2 weeks. 

Maybe a text here or there but when Tae would ask Jk would say he was busy with work trying to clear the 4 days theyd be in Jeju for Seokjins destination wedding. One theyd been invited to individually. Or Tae would nervously look at a dinner invite and then around his equally pressing work and groan when he had to say he was also in it at work trying to do the same clearing of his own schedule.

So Tae does a thing. Another seemingly stupid thing.

He may go on an earlier flight because hed booked his ticket months ago and knew (through numerous whining texts) Jk wasnt coming until the afternoon. He also may have upgraded his room last week and asked Jk if he wanted to share. Buzzing with excitement when Jk had answered yes within seconds.

And since hes there he might order room service for right before Jk arrives. There might even be champagne.

Hes restless after an hour. Staring at the one bed and thinking hes pushing it. Is he? He cant be the only one that couldnt stop thinking about that night, them being together. His lips, his hands, his...

Tae groans in frustration after hed already tucked his bag away and explored the extensive hotel resort and came back. All the time thinking how much more fun hed be having if Jk was there. When the room service comes he sets out the snacks and champagne on a table in the corner of the small living room area and fusses over everything. Until he looks at his watch and realizes if he wants to meet Jk downstairs he has to leave now.

Tae is not the type to be nervous around people, so he can comprehend why hes suddenly wiping sweat off his palms and gnawing at his lip. 

But then he sees him pulling his luggage out of the trunk of a taxi and a smile takes over Taes face as he slowly comes up behind him.

"Boo." He whispers near Jks ear making him jump and drop his bag.

"Jesus." Jk chuckles lifting the bag again. "Hey stranger."

"How was your flight?" Thats right. Sounds cool and relaxed he tells himself. Like nothings different.

"Usual. Old woman insisting im perfect for her sweet Sunjin." Tae smiles nodding. "I told her her granddaughter didnt have parts i was attracted to, to be like.. Subtle. She showed me a ton of pictures insisting her proportions were impeccable."

"Yikes." Tae laughs as they begin walking.

"I showed her a picture of you." He shrugs making Tae blush. 

"Howd that go over?" 

"About howd youd think." Jk smirks. "Some passive aggressive remarks about how i was too attractive to deny women of my company." Jk rolls his eyes. "Except my tattoos make me look like trouble."

Tae lets out a loud laugh pressing the button for the elevator. 

"Shes not wrong there. You are trouble." 

Hes dazzled slightly by the smile on Jks face.

The elevator ride is suddenly quiet and theres this tension thats settled between them. Tae keeps slipping small glances out of the corner of his eye and getting caught when Jk turns his whole head to smile at him. 

When did he get so tall and manly? He always knew his was attractive but it was like a wholesome attractive. Like a boy next door cute and kind attractive. Only now was he seeing the strong parts. His strong jaw line, broad shoulders, veiny forearms and tiny waist that hides under big shirts. Ok he cant see his waist but he remembers it.

The nervousness is back as Tae opens the door to the hotel room. He squeezes his hands together as he watches Jk look around the room. 

"This is really nice! You broke now?" The smile, all sweet and crooked. Its making Tae feel a bit light headed as he shakes his head letting out a weak laugh. "One bed huh?" 

"I can.."

"Im kidding." Jk shakes his head walking toward Tae. "I missed the hell out of you."

Tae takes a deep breath to settle his nerves.

"Me too."

"Was it weird.. For you?" Jks face looks young and guarded. So Tae reaches out and takes his hand. 

"Not being around you was weird, not.. The other thing." 

"The sex?" Tae laughs shaking his head. Jk has always been so blunt with him.

"No the sex was good." 

"Good." 

Tae is so focused on Jks smile and his lips and his eyes that hes taken by surprise when a hand is wrapping around his lower back and hes being pulled closer. His free hand settles on Jks arm.

"Wanna.." Jks head flicks toward the bed.

"God yes." Tae pushes foward and they are better this time. Less frantic, less of a fumbling mess. 

This is something Tae could get use to. Being tangled in the bed with Jk. Listening to that sweet voice that contrasts with the strong jaw and thick muscles. He guesses hes a bit of a contrast himself. His personality is soft mostly and his body isnt this expertly sculpted masterpiece but his voice is deep and borderline threatening sounding. I mean his resting face screams dont fuck with me but theres a young childlike feature to his smile which always gets pointed out to him in the "you should smile more, it makes you approachable." comments he receives.

Theres another cocktail party thing they must go to so they shower.. Together and start getting ready. Well mostly. 

"Im staying here." Tae says entering the room from the bathroom in just a bathrobe.

"Alright Hefner." Jk laughs as he gets dressed. 

"Im not going to the wedding either. Im never taking this off." Tae sighs happily as his hands run over the soft fabric. 

"Well i assume it would be rude to come here and ditch Jins wedding. Maybe just show up like that?" Jk says jokingly.

"Oh yeah?" Tae sticks out his leg and in the goofiest way runs his hand from his knee to his hip. "Like that?"

"Sexiest thing i have _ever_ seen." Jk smiles shaking his head. 

Of course they end up at the cocktail party but sit off to the side with a couple they know from college as they tell the story of their engagement in the parking lot of a hardware store.

"You realize you are just feeding the lesbian stereotypes." Tae laughs.

"Says the guy in the "im definitely a gay man" shirt." Dahyun scoffs.

"Baby." Chaeyoung sighs rubbing her forehead.

"I think its sweet." Jk shrugs, on hand resting on the back of Taes chair his thumb rubbing back and forth between his shoulder blades. 

"Of course you do." Tae smiles and Jk winks at him.

"Somethings different here." Chaeyoung points between them and they both look at her.

"What?" Tae looks alarmed. 

"They fucked." Dahyun smirks.

"How could you possibly know that?" Jk chuckles but Tae feels his thumb still and wishes it hadnt. He needs reassurance. He doesnt know whats happening with them and needs Jk to be chill because someone has to be.

"You did!" Chaeyoung snaps her fingers. "You fucked!"

Dahyun falls over her fiances legs laughing as they chant you fucked over and over. 

Tae feels hot and cold and like hes freaking out until he looks over at Jk when his thumb starts its lazy circles again.

He looks.. Ok. He.. Hes smiling. And now Tae is too.

The next day at the wedding as the vows are being said Tae does his sneeky peeks at Jk, who has been winking at him every time hes caught. 

Taes had enough though. He has this innate need to be touching Jk so he taps his thigh and slides his hand into Jks, sighing contently when Jk holds his hand in his lap.

As pictures are taken Jk and Tae stand admiring the coast in the background until Chaeyoung announces shes taking their picture.

"We've been friends for years. We have pictures together." Jk laughs and Tae follows suit. 

Yeah they do. Tons. From college and the years after of parties and hanging out. A shocking amount of them drunk together.

"With that as the back drop?" Dahyun shoves them together.

"Fine." Tae sighs. Hes not fooling anyone. He wants the picture. But he also wants to be them which is why he leans in whispering into Jks ear. "Thug life." Jk laughs.

"Ok!" Chaeyoung calls to them and starts counting. But before she can take it them lean their backs together crossing their arms over their chests and angling their chins up.

"A whole look." Dahyun laughs. 

"More!" Chaeyoung laughs. 

So they spend the next several minutes doing the most ridiculous poses but its old them. Not Taes nervous can i touch you like this shit or Jks careful distance.

It carries on into the reception and they dance and eat and drink and have their usual fun without they added find me a hook up mission. Because Tae doesnt need it. Hes here with Jk. 

A slow song interrupts their crazed half drunken bopping in the dance floor and instead of leaving Tae takes Jks tiny waist that is more prominent in his formal attire. 

"Dance with me." Tae half asks, half states.

"Alright." The crooked smile is back and Tae is melting. As if he wasnt a puddle already.

As they slowly sway together and move closer and closer until their noses brush Tae keeps thinking how hed be in his head by now. Picking apart the person with him. Their need to make small talk and how abnoying that is or their height being too much or too short or literally anything his brain determined was the issue that somehow wasnt now.

"Im going to kiss you in public now." Jk whispers. 

Tae swallows and nods quickly. 

"Im ok with that." 

Its soft. Which he hasnt felt in so long. Its just a kiss and its not leading to something right now. Its not a precursor kiss. Like the one you have with a hook up thats telling you their ready for this or this is leading to later activities. Its just a kiss but it pulls at something inside Tae. Like its unraveling something in him and he doesnt know if he should be scared right now.

"Relax Tae." Jks fingers run into his hair. "I got you."

And normally hed be terrified thats someone could read him like that but Jk has always been able to. So he does. He relaxes.

And since they are there for two more days he continues to relax as they lounge around the resort. As they explore Jeju island and have these comfortable silences and rowdy wrestling matches that send pillows flying across the room. They go out to dinner and hold hands as they walk and Tae naps on his lap as they sit by the pool. Its the most relaxed hes been.. Ever.

Jk ever changes his flight to go home with Tae and Tae drives him home from the airport. 

"Dont go inside." Tae pouts on his door step his arms wrapped around Jks shoulders.

"Work tomorrow." Jk says between small kisses.

"Let me stay then." 

Jk sighs squeezing his hips. 

"I would but we both know we wouldnt sleep and you have that client tomorrow." 

Tae groans letting his head fall to Jks shoulder.

"Adulting sucks."

"Indeed. We can meet up tomorrow for dinner. Dont be so upset." Jk kisses his neck and he shivers before pulking back and holding up a pinkie between them. "Yes yes." Jk hooks their pinkies. "I promise."

"Fine. Now get that ass inside before i never leave."

Jk is laughing planting one last kiss on his lips before pulling away. 

This time on the ride home Tae isnt mentally screaming at himself. Its just a relaxed happy lull with the excited buzz to see Jk tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Things stay this different place theyd been in. 

Holding hands more frequently and kissing and the sex. 

Tae finds that he likes it. Its easy with Jk. There isnt this pressure that hes always felt to be careening toward something but just be in the moment and not minding not really knowing what this is or what theyre doing because Jk doesnt push him. 

So even though its different its so mich the same. They taunt each other, fight each other and laugh about it.

They go to two more weddings and its fun. The dread of going and being faced with impending desperation to catch up to their friends and family isnt there. Even when Taes Dad and fiance are at a wedding its not some big thing.

"Its nice to see you at ease for once." His Dad comments. Tae just shrugs. "Really. Jk is good for you." 

Tae smiles looking at Jk playing with his soon to be step brothers. 

"He always has been." Tae agrees. "Good for me. Hed say the same things everyone else pointed out but it never felt like an attack when he said it. I can talk to him about anything and not worry about what he will think of me because he saw me even when i didnt. I dont know if that should scare me."

Taes Dad sighs rubbing his shoulder.

"We weren't judging Taehyung. We were worried." Tae looks to his father who looks kind of pained. "I thought what me and your mother did might have ruined relationships for you."

"Kind of did." Tae chuckles. "Jk use to give me shit for being a picky son of a bitch."

"He wasnt wrong." Tae smiles not minding the slight jab. He hears Jk groan loudly falling to the ground and faking death as the two young boys cheer their victory.

When they sit to eat Cindy comments on how good Jk is with the kids.

"Theyre cool." Tae watches as he smiles. The sadness thatd always be behind his happiness was gone now. Since Brian hed been sad, angry or drunk pretty constantly but now he was just happy.

"You should come to our wedding." Taes Dad announces.

"Dad hes been to sooo many." Tae tries to save him from his extended family.

"I insist." Cindy adds.

"Thats it youre coming." Tae glares at his Dad.

"Thank you. Id love to come." Tae looks at Jk and he looks genuinely pleased to be invited. 

When they are laying in Taes bed later, Jk curled up against his side as he reviews some files for THE most annoying client ever, while dragging his fingers through Jks hair, he smiles down at him when he mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"Come to my brothers wedding?" His big hopeful eyes pierce through the no that would have come out. 

"Of course. Its been a while since ive seen your parents." 

"Its in Busan." He adds like a challenge. Like an underlying test. But Taes too wrapped up in whatever this growing feeling is so he shrugs.

"Havent been to Busan in ages."

"You sure?" Tae sents his paperwork aside and shuffles down in the bed until theyre at the same level and hold up a pinkie making Jk laugh.

"I promise. I want to go." Jk takes his pinkie and looks satiated. 

"Beware the parents Tae. They take squabbling seriously. Like if it was an olympic sport theyd take home gold every four years." 

"I can deal." Jk nods looking unsure. "Im serious."

"Fine but i warned you. They can behave for about 10 minutes then youre in their world and its a passive aggressive war." Tae laughs kissing his nose.

"I will be fine."

He's right. Jk was right. Its like everything Jks dad does send his mom into a tail spin. 

How can two people be so smooth at telling each other youre the bane of my existence without every actually saying it? 

This is the thing that scares Tae about being with someone. This very specific thing where you look at the person you married years and years later and realize it was all a mistake. They were a mistake and the family you created together just traps you there. 

"When should i put the fish on the grill?" His Dad asks peeking in the back door and his mother stares dumbfounded at him. "I just wanted to time it right with the sides." He explains.

"20 Minutes ago! You should have put it on 20 minutes ago." Tae swears he sees her eye twitch.

"Sorry i will just go do that." He slips back out.

"I just dont see why you two waited so long." She continues her fountain of questions aimed at them. "He was right here the whole time!" She holds Jks face in her hand staring down Tae.

"He was in fact here the whole time." Tae agrees under the weight of her hostel glare.

"Mom stop." Jk sighs batting her hand away and helping her cook dinner as his mother literally starts to fight to keep him there. "I was in a relationship its not like i was available." 

Tae bites the inside of his cheek. This is a good point. He just got out of a serious relationship and Tae is the first person he has seemed to show any real interest in. Should Tae be worried about that? They lived together..

"Stop that." He looks over to Jk who is pointing at him with a spoon. "Go outside and help my Dad. You dont need to listen to this."

He leaves the kitchen just in time to hear Jks mother ranting about Brian and how she never trusted him.

Its like a seed of doubt was planted in his otherwise sure mind. Like suddenly he doubts not his but Jks motives. He sits awkwardly through dinner with Jks whole family and his brothers fiance. Even the soothing touches dont fully dissipate the growing tension in Taes body. It sucks because they always had. If he needed someone Jk was it. He was there to give him blunt honesty but Tae couldnt bring himself to ask the question burning in his mind in fear that this time he wouldnt trust Jk for his word.

"Check it." Jk says from his bathroom and emerges with a really ill fitting sports jersey.

"I think it shrunk." Tae laughs.

"Nah i was a squirt. I feel like its cutting off circulation to my arms." He flexes his biceps and the sleeves dont look comfortable at all. Like they may be cutting into his skin at this point.

"Id say take it off." Jk bats his eyebrows at Tae and turns back into the bathroom struggling to remove it. Tae hears Jks phone ping and looks over at it. 

BRIAN: Just call me.

"Oh.. hey.. umm.. Brian text you." Tae feels suddenly out of place. Jk comes back out of the bathroom shirtless and rolls his eyes.

"Good for him." 

"Did you want to like have privacy? To text him back?" Jk makes a disgusted face. "I dont mind. I can.." Tae goes to stand and Jk jumps on him pinning him to the bed.

"Hes probably whining about wanting another chance but he can get fucked.. by someone else." Jk leans in kissing him and brushing his hair from his face. "I dont need his shit, right?"

Tae nods but this doesnt feel like its a victory. It feels like a rebound.

"Ive got you." Jk kisses him again.

"Yeah." Tae says weakly. "Yeah you do but if you wanted to i wouldnt mind if you answered." Jk groans rolling off him and laying on his back staring at the ceiling. 

"Im so good with that. Id rather rip my own finger nails off." Tae shutters and watches at Jk shuts off the light. 

"Im just saying id be ok with it."

"Noted." Jk wraps his arms around Tae and its not long before hes asleep. But Tae cant seem to shut his brain off.

The next day is a mad house in the Jeon family home. Jks brother is getting married there so everyone is trying to get things together. Tae is being pointed in different directions and hes exhausted so he forgets what hes suppose to be doing like half way through everything he is attempting to help with.

"Just sit here and help my husband with the pictures." Jks mom shoves him into a chair. "If he can manage to get it done at all." 

"It will be done dear." Mr. Jeon sneers subtly. Joy.

"Is this Jk." Tae chuckles picking up a picture of Jk young and in the same sports uniform. He was tiny. Its amazing he squeezed into it. 

"All star." His dad says proudly. "This is his brother. He lettered in three sports." He holds up Jks brother with a bunch of trophies in the background and a jacket with a big letter on it.

"Cool." Tae nods polietly not wanting to say it shouldnt be a competition but holding his tongue. Even if he suddenly feels unsure having it out with Mr. Jeon doesnt feel like a smart thing to do on the off chance this works out.

He starts looking through pictures and then right there in his fucking face is Jk and Brian cuddled up on a couch with bright smiles. Well that is wonderful.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Mr. Jeon snatches the picture from his hands and Tae nods mechanically. 

"S'fine." He gives a tight smile and starts looking for pictures of Jks brother. 

He can handle this. This is fine. He has past relationships... Kind of. 

So Jks parents have his picture still. Its not like its a huge deal or anything. Hes not like.. Intruding. 

He fidgets through the wedding. Jk is smiling and joking with his family and doing best man stuff. So it only right that hes alone most of the night. It makes sense that even though hes invited in the picture someone comments on how he makes them look simple in comparison. That doesnt hurt his feelings at all. He just thought dressing his best would make a good impression. He didnt realize it was a casual thing because Jk is in a suit too.

But it keeps coming. All these crazy thoughts that he totally doesnt belong here and that he is shoved in the back to hide him because he doesnt belong in the picture at all. Not just the like physical picture but the metaphorical picture. Like Jk is such a relationship person and has a plan and where he wants to go and Tae is like this mess who cant tell his ass from his elbow half the time.

It bleeds into everything. This doubt. Maybe its not just here he doesnt belong but basically anywhere and maybe he pushed Jk into this thing they are doing that everyone has deemed a relationship but he and Jk have never really discussed that and Jk is too nice to say otherwise. So now hes thinking back to when this whole thing started and realizing that Jk probably wasnt ready for this in the first place but he launched at him and took advantage of his drunken state and how horrible of a person he was to do that at all. Then he went right along and roped him into staying in his room and made it so he had no options and some day hed be the bane of Jks existence and that was all because he was lonely.

Then he goes really deep and decides that if he doesnt belong with Jk then does he really belong anywhere!? Because Jk is the only place he ever really felt ok and like he wasnt going to ruin everything and he was! He was an idiot to think otherwise. He will ruin this and lose the only person who actually gets him.

"What is your deal?" Jk stops as they are walking out of Taes apartment to go to dinner.

"What do you mean?" Tae shakes his head trying to just clear it for two seconds so he can actually pay attention to what Jeongguk is saying.

"Youve been on autopilot since my brothers wedding. Its damn near impossible to get through this .. thing.. blocking you from the world." Jk looks hurt and thats the last thing Tae wants. He doesnt want to hurt him. Not even a little and fuck it hurts that hes doing it anyway.

"I .. I think we should stop this." 

Jk pulls back his hand like hes been burned and his face morphs into this shock and disbelief that is marred with pain.

"What like.. dating? You dont want to be with me anymore?" His voice is so soft and quiet and god its killing Tae.

"I think maybe.. maybe it was a mistake.."

"I was a mistake?" Jks eyes widen and he shakes his head, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

"No.. no not.. not you. Just .. like.. us hooking up.. like.. crossing that line.."

"Hooking up? Thats what this was?" His eyes narrow. He looks so confused and Tae cant make his inner thoughts come out of his mouth clearly because he cant put his finger on these feelings he has and how can he explain whats happening in his head if he cant even explain the feeling that he has for Jk.

"No! i mean.. yes? wasnt it? are you even ready for more than that?"

"Seriously?" Jks mouth falls open and Tae can see the tears forming and he cant help that his eyes start to sting just watching Jk sad.

"Im not good for you. Im.. Im a mess! I dont want to hurt you."

"You ARE hurting me." Jk says as tears trickle down his face. When Tae reaches out his hand is slapped away. "What did you think categorizing me as one of your many wedding hook ups would do?"

"Thats not what i meant. You know thats not what i meant." Taes voice pinches as he starts to cry too.

"Thats literally what you said. We should stop hooking up and i was a mistake."

"I dont want to hurt you like Brian hurt you Jeongguk! I dont want to do that! I would do that!" He finally yells making Jk take a step back.

"No Taehyung." Jk wipes his face. "You cant hurt me like Brian did. Because you hurt me so much more." 

Taes body runs cold hearing the agony he caused. The pain he tried so hard not to inflict on anyone by never getting close to anyone and he did it to the person he knew he couldnt live without.

"Jeongguk please."

"Fuck you Tae." 

Its like his feet are glued to the ground. He cant move or breathe or do anything. He has to stand there and watch as Jk gets in his car and drives away. Has to watch as the only person who ever made him feel like he wasnt the worst person in the room wipe his face desperately before pulling out and disappearing down the road. 

He stands the recapping the conversation over and over in his head trying to think of how he managed to let his stupid brain get the best of him and he comes up empty. Because maybe he is the worst. Maybe hes meant to be alone forever. Maybe he was right to keep his distance from people. Because Jk is perfect and he didnt even manage to keep him for more than a month.


	7. Chapter 7

So Tae is miserable. He goes through his days on autopilot because he has realized that not only is he possibly the only single friend left, which is in consequential right now, but Jk really was his best friend and kept him sane.

Not that he is insane. He isnt... Maybe a little now.

He goes to work and uh huhs clients to death and comes home and drinks until he very nearly cant tell that his insides are decaying, passes out in some uncomfortable position and wakes up late to start again. 

He does realize around however many weeks have blurred together that he is required at a wedding and has to be at least semi functional for it. So he finishes his binge drinking early and sets an alarm because he really cant afford to lose another friend. Hoseok WILL NEVER forgive him if hes hungover at his wedding.

He shows up. Smiles as much as he can through the wretched ceremony where hes a groomsmen. Takes pictures and finds the bar. 

"Hey." He slides up to a guy ordering drinks.

"Hey."

"Here alone?" He tries to seem suave but its a little tricky at this level of intoxicated.

"Yep."

"Wanna hook up?" Not usually how hed play this and judging bu the look on the guys face it wasnt the smartest thing to say. "Before you turn me down you should know im not usually as disheveled as i look." 

"Ooook! Haha! Funny Tae." Jimin comes up behind him. "If youll excuse us." 

Jimin grabs Taes arm and quickly leads him away.

"What is going on with you?" Jimin asks tugging him as far from the reception as possible. 

"Im a miserable asshole?" He guesses as Jimin pushes him onto a bench. 

"Is this about what happened with Jeongguk?" Jimin sighs sitting next to him.

"Has it spread around to everyone?" Tae asks before finishing the drink hed managed to hold onto.

"You were suppose to meet us for dinner. Celebrate Yoongis promotion. You guys never showed up. I called you and you didnt answer so I went to your apartment and pounded on the door for twenty minutes. Namjoon went to Jeongguks.."

"Is he alright?" Tae asked urgently, feeling the most alert he had in weeks. 

"Not really. How are you though? No one has been able to get ahold of you." He feels Jimins hand on his back and his eyes start to leak tears slowly. 

"Howd you know when it was right? That no matter how much was stacked against you getting married was the right thing? That you wont ruin each other somewhere down the road?" He looks at his hands in an attempt not to see the disappointment on Jimins face.

"I didnt." Tae looks up in time to see Jimin shrug.

"Youre fucking married and dont know if its right? You dont know if youll end up hating each other!?" Hes shocked! He thought Jimin was so sure!! Hed seemed so sure! When he told Tae he was going to propose he seemed like he knew everything and was going to be happy forever!

"Who knows that?" Jimin chuckles. "I know i love her and would rather be with her for however long it works out and i hope its forever but who really knows that?" Jimin turns a little to face him more directly. "She doesnt even know that. None of us do. But being with her right now feels better even when we fight than being without her. Its taking a chance on someone. Trusting them but we are all just hoping for the best."

"Seems like a hefty gamble." Tae sighs. 

"You gamble on the person you love Tae. No ones fate is written in stone."

Tae mulls that over for a few days. Stops drinking every night and actually thinks about all the things that made Jk worth the gamble.

And there is a lot and it hurts but its a necessary hurt. More like it hurts that he hadnt realized it until now.

His phone rings and when he answers his Dads drunken voice fills his ear.

"Yoooure late."

"For what?" He rubs his forehead looking at the clock on the wall in front of him. Its fucking 1130 at night whatever he is late for must be over now.

"M"bachelor party." Tae chuckles. 

"Dad youre pushing 65. I think a bachelor party is redundant."

"We need my besss man! Plus we're drunk." Tae sighs and asks his father where he is. Its not far so thats good at least. Thank god hed stopped drinking his feelings. 

Its roughly 15 minutes before he pulls up and finds a group of his dads friends and his dad stumbling down the street. 

"DAD!" He calls and they all turn. Bunch of old men drunk and stumbling over each other is oddly amusing but Tae gets out of his car anyway and helps them all in. 

He fights with the drunk group of fathers as he tries to find out where they live and after an hour or so of driving all over the city its finally just his dad.

"I need to lay down." His dad unbuckles. 

"Ok just lean the seat.. Dad! Im driving!" He u yelps as his dad crawls over the center console into the back seat.

"Oh god youre the best! Thats why youre the best man. Because youre the best man Taehyung."

Tae chuckles as he drives.

"I know youre struggling now but youre too good and have love to give. Jeongguk is lucky to be loved by you. The best man." 

Taes in tears now.

"We broke up Dad."

"It will work out son. You can see the love you have for each other. No matter how casual you tried to make it seem." 

Tae sniffs as he grips the steering wheel. Is that the feeling he felt? He thinks back to all their time together. Their friendship and how itd changed and his feelings changed and not knowing what that had been. The need to be close to him and make him smile and never hurt him. How devastated hed been when he watched him crying and soul crushing when hed told him hed hurt him more than his ex had.

Its an epiphany really. 

Finally understanding what he couldnt put a name to weeks before. 

"Youre the best son a man could ask for Taehyung. Youll figure it all out."

"I do love him." Tae said quietly.

"I know, son. You should tell him that." 

His dad was right!! He should! Now if only he could figure out how. Jk was understandably not answering his calls or texts and he had to find a way to tell him! Because now that Tae knew he loved him he NEEDED Jk to know too.


	8. Chapter 8

Tae had no idea how to do this! How to tell someone you loved them and have it ring true! He thought about it for a week which was absolutely panic inducing. 

He settled on flowers but remembered Jk hated them because they die. So he figured out a way to have them forever. To know his love wouldnt die and it sounded cheesey but sometimes cheesey is good. 

So he work all week on a bouquet of silk tiger lilies. He chose colors he knew Jk loved and hoped hed understand. He wrote a small speech and memorized it just in case knowing theyd see each other at Yoongis wedding. 

He wore Jks favorite suit. Well he thought it was his favorite since every time he wore it Jk said he looked good without being asked. 

He was ready! Nervous of course but ready! Ready for Jk to know and having no real back up plan if it didnt end the way hed hoped. 

So he went to the wedding, bouquet in hand and ready to give his i love you so much and im an idiot for not knowing sooner speech only to nearly drop the handmade silk flowers when he saw Jk.

See hed have just walked right up to him but her was there.. Holding hands with some guy.. Not some guy. 

Brian.

Hes frozen there. Watching as Jk smiles and nods at him. His heart clenches when Jk turns and sees him. Flowers clutched in his hand and gawking at them. 

Tae snaps out of it looking around for refuge only to hear Jk clear his throat.

"Hey Tae."

"Hi.. Hey.. How are you?" He wants to punch Brians smug face as he holds Jks hand. 

"Im alright. You know Brian?" He asks pointing to him. 

Of course i do! He wants to yell! You only were in tears for weeks because of him. 

He stops himself wondering how many tears hed caused and how unfair it was to make that jab. So he just give Brian a stiff nod.

"Nice flowers." Jk comments. 

"Right.. Yeah i.. I made them.. Out of silk." He gulps. "Tiger lilies."

Jk chuckles and Tae feels another tight squeeze in his chest.

"I know. I have a tattoo of one." Jk smirks just to kill Tae further apparently.

"I know." Tae nods biting his lip nervously.

"Who are they for?" 

Tae panics and spots Yoongis mother.

"Mrs. Min." He blurts out making Jk laugh.

"You hand crafted tiger lilies for Yoongis mother?"

Tae nods frantically.

"Yes! To.. To always remember today. Theyll never die." 

"Jeongguk we should head in." Brian starts tugging at Jks hand.

"It was good to see you Tae."

"Yeah.. Yeah it was good to see you too Jk." He half waves as Jk is pulled inside.

He mopes. Watching Jk and Brian at the wedding. Drinks a couple drinks and decides not to get completely shitted because who would bring him home. Everyone is WITH someone. 

In an attempt to sober up he hides in a random hallway. Pressing his forehead to the wall as he reminds himself what a stupid asshole he really is.

Why did he think Jk would be sooo gutted by him!? So completely in shambles that he wouldnt move on. Or backwards. Which is an unfair thought but Tae isnt feeling very charitable. But he knows its his own insecure fault. 

Had he just dealt with his feeling. Or understood what love was to begin with! He hits his forehead against the wall.

"Tae?"

He straightens quickly when he hears Jks voice.

"Hey.. Man." He clears his throat.

"Are you drunk?"

"No! No im.. Im not." He rubs his throbbing forehead. Hes barely buzzed right now. Binge drinking his feeling for weeks apparently made his drinking habit expensive as fuck. 

"What are you doing?" Jk looks disgusted. Maybe worried.. Maybe Taes drunker than he thought.

"Just.. Trying to breathe a minute." Tae shrugs.

"Mrs. Min looked really happy about those flowers. It was a good idea." Jk smiles leaning against the opposite wall.

"I made them for you." Ok hes definitely drunk... And an idiot. Jks face goes blank.

"What?"

"I made them to tell you something." Tae straightens up. "To tell you that real flowers might die but theae wont because they symbolize my love. And that you can keep both forever and then we were suppose to kiss and ride off into the sunset.. Or something." Tae shakes his head. The fucking sunset!?

"Thats not fucking fair Taehyung. You decided this! You cut this off." Jks jaw tenses.

"I was an idiot. I didnt understand what i was feeling because ive never loved anyone like i love you! Ive never loved anyone. Just you." Tae takes a step and Jk hold up his hand making him stop.

"Seriously. You wait until now!? Until we are together and im seeing someone!?"

"I didnt mean.."

"You never do!" Jk grits out between his clenched teeth. "Its always about what you want!" 

"No.. No i.."

"Is everything alright here?" Brian interrupts and Jk puts on a fake smile. 

"Everythings fine. Just checking on Tae. Ready?" Brian nods and Jk takes his hand walking away.

This iant what was suppose to happen. The sunset thing was stupid but hed actually hoped it would have happened. Theyd just fall into it again but knowing they loved each other. Jk hadnt even said it back.

Tae falls against the wall and slowly slides to the floor. Tears clouding his eyes and the only thing he can picture is Jk walking away with that asshole. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tae wanders the street. Hed given up being even remotely happy at this point. But he started his best man speech for his Dads wedding so at least theres that. 

It went something like.. _Dads been unlucky in love but it never stopped him. Hed married my mother for an impressive 16 years before she insisted he was too difficult to live with. Then his second marriage was to the woman i like to call the mistake for 3 years. Now dont get me wrong, Dad is an amazing man. It wasnt until recently that i began to understand what taking a chance even meant. Even if Dad always tried to explain it to me._

_Being in love means theres no sure thing but that doesnt stop you. Its laying your emotions out and hoping that theyre received with equal love and care. Its making mistakes and knowing theres someone there to be by your side through it all. Its the fights that tear your heart apart and them grabbing the tape to patch it up._

_Love is taking the chance that even if you go through all of this they might not be there in the end. But telling them anyway because you will regret it every moment of your life if you didnt tell them._

Thats as far as hes gotten and he doesnt know if its any good or him just spewing his own emotions out.

After so many years of not understanding love isnt perfection, he had found it and lost it before he could even understand what it was. It had taken his fathers drunk ranting to realize he was in love with Jk and now he was gone. 

So he wanders the streets of his neighborhood after picking up the strongest, darkest liquor he could find and prepares to drink himself stupid.

That is until he reaches his doorstep.

"Hey." Jk looks up at him from where hes sitting.

"Hey." Tae responds quietly, trying to think if hed started drinking yet.

"What you said at Yoongis wedding.."

"Im sorry. I meant it but.. Youre with Brian and it was inappropriate." Tae shifts on his feet uncomfortably. 

"Brian is an asshole." Jk scoffs.

"Yeah.. Wait what?" Tae looks up from the ground as Jeongguk stands.

"I said, Brian is an asshole." He steps toward Tae who has gone rigid.

"Well.. I agree but why?"

"I told him about us. How we were.. What ever we were." Jk smiles shaking his head. "He called you a dick and i flipped out. Told him no one is allowed to talk about the man i love like that. He was none too pleased to find that out." Jk shrugs.

"Im sorry. Did you just.."

"Taehyung lets pretend like you can keep up with simple conversations for five minutes." Tae nods as Jk laughs. "I have been in love with you. I was waiting for you to catch up but youre damn stubborn."

"I didnt.. I didnt know what all this.." Tae waves his hand over his chest. "This feeling was. Like it was right and perfect without being perfect. But perfect anyway."

"Thats love dipshit." Jk laughs.

"I figured it out." Tae swats at Jks arm. 

"Now this sunset idea is what im confused about." Jk chuckles stepping closer.

"Well theres a horse and a beach somewhere.." Tae smiles as he explains.

"Right so we are going to the coast then?" Jk slides his finger across Taes cheek collecting his hair and pushing it behind his ear.

"I will literally go where ever you want me to." 

Jk leans in kissing him softly. 

"Your place count?"

"My place totally counts." 

The night is not perfect but.. Its perfect. 

When Taes dads wedding happens hes standing in front of Jk reading his speech. 

"No!" Jk shakes his head. "You will not bring up his past marriages at his wedding! Are you dense!?" 

"Gukkie please! Just listen to the whole thing! It ends sweet i swear!" Tae pleads.

"Sweet or not you cant bring up his failed marriages to his new wife! Her kids are here!" Jk laughs in disbelief.

"Baaabe!" Tae stomps his foot. 

"Kim Taehyung he will never forgive you! Leave that part out just my dad taught me love is taking chances and go." Jk claps his hands like a slate for filming.

"It seems out of context that way." Tae shakes his head.

"It seems like youre betting on their marriages demise the other way!" Jk rubs his temples. "Please baby. Trust me."

"I do thats why i was reading it to you first." Taes eyebrows pinch together as he looks at the note cards in his hands. He looks up when Jks hands rest on his hips. 

"Youve always done this though. I thought i was just a soundboard." 

Tae scoffs.

"No. I always trusted you opinion most. Youre my best friend Jk." Jk rolls his eyes but kisses him anyway.

"Youre a cheesey mother fucker Taehyung. I love it." 

"I love you." Tae says with a bright smile on his face.

"I love you too. Now lets get hammered and maybe we can have some semblance of fun at this old people wedding." 

"Sounds like my kind of wedding date."

Tae decides to listen to Jk ammending his speech and his dad seems pleased as Cindy cries. 

Jk is called into family pictures where jes dead center next to Taes father. Tae even manages to share with his new stepbrothers even if hed rather have Jk to himself.

Jk is perfect.. To Tae at least and they will live happily ever after or until they cant stand each other anymore. 

But Tae doesnt see that happening.


End file.
